User talk:Kirez
Your story Wow, thanks for posting your story! It's really interesting, and frightening. I didn't know that hypoglycemia could cause those kinds of effects. I'm sure your story will be inspiring for a lot of readers -- but what it's going to inspire them to do, I don't know. I put the two pieces of your story together onto one page -- Kirez's story. I'd like to put faces on the stories -- could you upload a picture of yourself? Just hit "upload file" on the left sidebar, and I'll add it to your story page. -- Danny (talk) 23:45, 4 May 2007 (UTC) :Danny, my page says that I'm a Type 2 Diabetic, but I'm actually a Type 1. :Also, I'll be adding some stories in the future, so I'm hoping to create a very short "index" page with links to the separate stories. The link (or text around the link) should give the context for the significance or theme of each story. The "diagnosis" story is by far the most boring, I just didn't know where to start so I started there. -- Kirez 03:46, 5 May 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks for uploading the picture... I posted it on the story page, and I fixed the Type 1 mistake -- sorry about that. ::If you add more headings to the story page, then it'll create a "table of contents" on the page. That might serve as the "index" that you want. I think it'll be easier to have all of the stories on one page, with the table of contents, rather than splitting them all up on different pages. ::You can make headers by typing on both sides of the title, like this: My diagnosis ::So feel free to change the headers that are on the page now, and make new ones. Once you've got four headers, it'll automatically create the table of contents. ::I'm looking forward to seeing the further tales of Kirez... -- Danny (talk) 15:37, 5 May 2007 (UTC) Hi there! Hi Kirez, it's nice to meet you! I'm really glad you came by. I'll be happy to help you out with the wiki stuff -- it's pretty easy once you get into it, but those first edits are kind of scary. You're seeing now how the communication system works -- you'll get that orange alert whenever somebody posts on your talk page. You can reply right here on your page -- just hit "edit", and then type your response right under mine. It helps if you put a : at the beginning of the line before your reply -- that makes an indent. At the end of your message, type ~~~~ to create a signature -- that automatically adds your name and the date. You can check out the Diabetes Wiki FAQ for more tips like that. Once you've got that stuff down, the most helpful thing that you could do to start would be to post in Category:Stories. Don't worry about the format or the wiki codes or anything; I can take care of all that later. Just having your story up there would be excellent. So let me know what else I can do to help you. Talk to you soon! -- Danny (talk) 19:07, 22 April 2007 (UTC)